Usuario:Timeman
Hola a tod@s. Soy el tito Timeman. Como se puede deducir, soy un fan de la franquicia, y de los gordos, además. Tras mucho tiempo de investigación he llegado a ser casi un experto en la franquicia. /El meu racó d'apunts [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjnobcLZRw1R1uz9Ef_rYydmIJ-ekjG5t Mi walkthrough de NieR:Automata] Imaginando compatibilidades: NieR:Automata La saga de NieR y yo Todo comenzó creo que por diciembre de 2016, cuando vi en varias webs de noticias de videojuegos "un tal" NieR:Automata. Si bien soy una persona bastante escéptica que solo se "fía" de aquello que conoce, me llamó la atención su gameplay y mecánicas, las cuales me parecieron interesantes. Siempre he sido un Nintendero empedernido. Sin embargo compré la PS4 pocos meses atrás (junto con el juego FINAL FANTASY XV, precisamente para jugar a ese juego, entre otros que pudiera pillar de la misma franquicia o de KINGDOM HEARTS), así que realmente me planteé durante una temporada si comprarme o no el NieR:Automata, tan prometedor como me pareció. No obstante, en ese margen de tiempo salieron otras novedades que sí sabía que me gustarían, como el The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (que implicó en la compra de la Nintendo Switch), Mario Kart 8 Deluxe o Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia). Adicionalmente, si bien las críticas una vez salió el juego eran muy positivas, al cabo de un tiempo me encontré con varios comentarios que dejaban el juego en mal lugar. La combinación de estos dos factores (un gasto desmedido en otros juegos y una crítica dudosa sobre el juego), unido a mi escepticismo por "probar cosas nuevas", hicieron que me decantara por no comprar el juego, y poco después llegué incluso a olvidar su existencia (así de volátil es mi memoria, a veces). Avancemos ahora varios meses más tarde, a finales de octubre de 2017. En mi tercer año de japonés, una compañera de clase decidió (bueno, lo decidió hacía mucho más, pero yo me enteré entonces) que iría a un concurso de cosplay emulando a 2B. Cuando comentó el origen del personaje, recordé sobre lo que vi en las noticias y todo eso. Entonces me planteé: "La opinión que pueda extraer de una persona que conozco será infinitamente más válida que cualquier comentario de desconocidos en Internet". Así pues, le pregunté sobre el juego y sobre si valía la pena comprarlo. Obviamente (tanto por su cosplay como por el hecho de estar aquí), ella dijo que sí, así que me decidí a comprar el juego. Sin embargo, me recomendó que antes me informara sobre su "precuela", NieR (o NIER... o Nier... ¿es que no se aclararon en poner el nombre en un único formato?), ya que habían hechos relacionados. Yo, desconocedor de la existencia de dicho juego y sin tener ni la PS3 ni la Xbox 360 (y obviamente también ignoraba la existencia de la "versión alternativa", NieR RepliCant), decidí mirarme un gameplay (logré encontrar alguien que lo jugó en español gracias a un parche de fans) y me enamoré de este: sus personajes, su historia, su ambientación (el gameplay parecía un poco flojillo, casi como si lucharan bajo el agua, pero me acostumbré a ello y llegó a gustarme también, incluso cuando al fin pude echarle el guante y catarlo por mí mismo)... Terminé de ver toda la historia del juego un par de días o tres antes de comprar NieR:Automata por mera casualidad. Técnicamente tenía planeado comprarlo para Navidad del mismo año, pero aproveché que estaba de oferta durante el Black Friday para hacerme con él... y no pude aguantar la tentación de jugarlo XD. Actualmente, ya me he pasado el juego al 100% (en todo y un par de veces). Compré el DLC y tengo todos los niveles de las arenas superados, a excepción de los desafíos definitivos. En agosto de 2018 me compré la PS3 y el primer NieR, pues se me hacía insufrible limitarme a ver vídeos de él, y lo jugué hasta la saciedad. También tengo el Grimoire NieR (sí, sé que está en japonés, pero quería tenerlo, ¿vale?), el Bring Arts de 2B con el resorte pequeño, el Long Story Short, el Short Story Long y la localización de la guía japonesa de NieR:Automata. Artículos creados por mí Actualmente he creado 140 artículos en esta wiki. Dado que ya abultan un poco he colapsado la lista para que no ocupe tanto espacio. #Grimoire Weiss #Ex Machina #Emil (NieR) #Letra negra #Contrato virtuoso #Trofeos de NieR #Trofeos de NieR:Automata #Lágrima lunar #Recuerdos de Devola y Popola #Pod 042 #SINoALICE #Cabezas de Emil #Traje sugerente #Traje de muchacho #Clones de Emil #Lágrima lunar (accesorio) #Traje destructor #Productos de NieR #Sueños de Kainé #YoRHa #Debug #YoRHa: artillero 16 #YoRHa: escaneador 21 #YoRHa: atacante 4 #YoRHa: atacante 2 #Resistencia: Rose #Resistencia: Anémona #Resumen de Pearl Harbor #Índice de la biblioteca #Registro del servidor humano #Sistema de la torre #Registro médico de la paciente de clase 1 #Caja negra (archivo) #Modelo N° 2 #Purga YoRHa #Registro de envío #Registro del almacén de cuerpos de YoRHa #Concilio-Proyecto YoRHa (archivo) #Fábrica abandonada: nota #Cartel de cafetería #Periódico #NieR (cómic)/Volumen 1 #NieR (cómic) #Grimorio #NieR (cómic)/Volumen 2 #NieR (cómic)/Volumen 3 #Informe del proyecto Gestalt 1 #Informe del proyecto Gestalt 2 #Informe del proyecto Gestalt 3 #Informe del proyecto Gestalt 4 #Informe del proyecto Gestalt 5 #Informe del proyecto Gestalt 6 #Informe del proyecto Gestalt 7 #Informe del proyecto Gestalt 8 #Informe del proyecto Gestalt 9 #Informe del proyecto Gestalt 10 #Informe del proyecto Gestalt 11 #Máquina Sombra #Final E (NieR:Automata) #Final E (NieR:Automata)/Transcripción de Despedida #Fyra #GRIMOIRE NieR -Project Gestalt & Replicant System- #Bastón de Devola y Popola #Maso #Gigante #Dragón #Choza de Kainé #Recuerdos de Emil #Recuerdos de Emil/Transcripción #Litografía misteriosa 1 #Litografía misteriosa 2 #Litografía misteriosa 3 #Litografía misteriosa 4 #Comandante de YoRHa #Alfabeto Siddham #Máscara de Matsuda #Sombra de Simone #Finales malos (NieR:Automata) #Unidad de vuelo Ho229 #Seleccionar capítulo #Shinjuku #Informe de investigación #Torre #Libro: «Pensées» #Máscara de Sato #Grimoire Rubrum #Unidad de cañón de raíles #Pez escarabajo #Caballa #Máquina que descansa #Emil (NieR)/Estado #Biblioteca (NieR) #MC máquina #Padre del rey de Fachada #NieR:Automata - 3C3C1D119440927 #Mujer en ropa interior #Esquema del proyecto Gestalt #Proyecto YoRHa (archivo) #Boleto de lotería sucio #Búnker #Kainé/Estado #Núcleo de Pascal #Grimoire Weiss (Modelo de pod) #Núcleos de niños #Diario de Yonah #Máscara de máquina #Kalil #Narrador #Espadas de Kainé #Shadowlord (NieR Gestalt) #Cinta de Yonah #Musgo de vapor #Informe 0923 del proyecto Gestalt #Informe 9182 del proyecto Gestalt #Informe 10432 del proyecto Gestalt #Informe 11242 del proyecto Gestalt #Carta para Popola #SOULCALIBUR VI #Ojo de poder #YoRHa Número 2 Modelo B/SOULCALIBUR VI #SOULCALIBUR VI/Galería #Manual del cultivador #Nier/Estado #Hoja sin nombre #Engels 0020 Registro 110-B #Folleto destrozado #Folleto podrido #Muñeca rara #Boletín #Papel sobre vehículo #DVD #Folleto de tienda #Manual de armas nucleares #Carta al Rey del Bosque #Plan de fuga de 11B #Receta bomba de Pirada #Folleto de la tienda de armas #Recuerdos del infante mecánico #Testamento de robot pío #Registro de máquina bestial Personajes favoritos ALERTA: SPOILERS SUELTOS Mis personajes favoritos son los siguientes (en orden descendente, es decir, de más a menos): Nota: las imágenes faltantes resultan de no haber sido subidas a la wiki aún. Como toda lista fruto de gustos personales, es propensa a cambios repentinos en cualquier momento. Esto se aplica para el resto de listas de este perfi. NieR Gestalt/NieR RepliCant NieR:Automata Ubicaciones favoritas ALERTA: SPOILERS SUELTOS Mis lugares favoritos son los siguientes (en orden descendente, es decir, de más a menos): NieR Gestalt/NieR RepliCant NieR:Automata Mis jefes favoritos ALERTA: SPOILERS SUELTOS NieR Gestalt/NieR RepliCant NieR:Automata Mis misiones favoritas ALERTA: SPOILERS SUELTOS NieR Gestalt/NieR RepliCant NieR:Automata En FANDOM (antes Wikia) Mi "vida" aquí comenzó en SmashPedia, una wiki a la que amé (y sigo amando), un febrero de 2014. Desde entonces he estado editando allí (aunque ya apenas paso por ahí, muy a mi pesar), pero llegó un punto en el que, incluso habiendo obtenido el rango de administrador, me sabió a poco, así que decidí no solo editar en otras wikis, sino también crear las mías propias. En total, he creado cinco wikis: Project M Wiki (da asco de los años que lleva sin una mera edición XD), Glitchpedia (actualmente abandonada), amiibopedia (mi mayor creación y de la que estoy más orgulloso. Aún sigo activo allí), Melodías videojueguiles (wiki creada fruto de los ratos en los que me da perea editar en serio) y Armería videojueguil (aparentemente borrada por Wikia, pero dado que tampoco editaba, casi...). Adicionalmente, después de leer un LP del primer Drakengard, decidí crear Drakengard Wiki, ya que parecía que, dado el tiempo que hacía que existía la franquicia y, al mismo tiempo, que NO existía una wiki dedicada. También creé SINoALICE Wiki al ver que lanzarían un evento con NieR RepliCant (y aproveché para descargarme el juego en japonés), así como su inminente salida al mercado Occidental. También he editado en las siguientes wikis (aparte de esta y de las anteriores mencionadas, obviamente): The Legend of Zelda Wiki (estuve bastante tiempo allí, pero dejé de editar en ella), Kingdom Hearts Wiki (más o menos lo mismo que el anterior), Fire Emblem Wiki (fui administrador y burócrata allí, aunque dejé el cargo) y otras wikis en las que en total no deben contar más de 50 ediciones entre todas. Progreso NieR Después de tanto tiempo anhelandolo, por fin pude hacerme con el juego... Y no he parado de jugarlo hasta completarlo al 100% (hecho que me llevó a borrar mi partida dos veces, una por el final D y otra por haberme saltado palabras que no se pueden obtener en la segunda mitad del juego). Bueno, pero aquí está en detalle todo lo que he conseguido: Estado *Level: 99 *Experience: 983273 *To Next Level: 0 *HP: 430075/430075 *MP: 417/417 *Attack: 1346 *Defense: 3441 *Magic Attack: 1364 *Magic Defense: 860 *Gold: 1014724 G *Dificultad: Normal *Finales: A, B, C, D (obviamente el D no consta en la partida). *Logros: 100% :*The Final Verse :*The Book of Legend :*The Wild Companion :*The Mellow Companion :*Release :*Key Collector :*A World in Flux :*Combo Fanatic :*Combo Master :*The Magic Man :*Wordsmith :*Weapons Collector :*Village Handyman :*Jack of All Trades :*Go-To Guy :*Man of Means :*Educated Warrior :*Call Her Back :*Lingering Memories :*Thank You :*Something Very Special :*Legendary Gardener :*Fish of Legend :*A Round by the Pond :*Material Hunter :*Upgrade Apprentice :*Reform Specialist :*Forging Master :*All Aboared! :*The Sheep Whisperer :*Lightspeed Fighter :*King of the Lost Shrine :*A True Friend :*Boss of the Junk Heap :*Scourge of The Aerie :*Protector of Facade :*Permission Granted :*A Dirge for the Hero :*Soul Crusher :*Book Burner :*The Once and Final King :*The Strongest Bond Recopilaciones *Quest Completion: 100% *Weapon Collection: 100% *Word Collection: 100% *Mapas: 100% :*World Map :*Nier's Village Map :*Lost Shrine Map :*The Aerie Map :*Seafront Map :*Desert Map :*Facade Map :*Barren Temple Map :*Junk Heap Area Map :*Junk Heap Map :*Manor Map :*Forest of Myth Map :*Underground Facility Map :*Shadowlord's Castle Map :*Northen Plains Map :*Southern Plains Map :*Eastern Road Map Récords de pesca Me falta el rhizodonte, pero lo pesqué en la segunda partida (y lo volveré a pescar cuando pueda). NieR:Automata Obviamente el primero al que he jugado. Ya sabéis toda mi historia al respecto, así que pasaré a detalles más técnicos. He completado el juego al 100%, con la única excepción de las últimas tres pruebas de los coliseos del DLC, así que la mayoría de contenido será bastante obvio. Estado *Nv: 99 *Fondos (G): 1 362 267 *EXP: 1 663 380 *PV: 9057 *Ataque ligero: 8738 *Ataque fuerte: 9308 *Ataq. distancia: 180 *Defensa: 4770 *Dificultad: Normal *Final: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 15px :*flowers for mAchines :*or not to Be :*meaningless Code :*chilDhood's end :*the End of yorha :*mission Failed :*hunGry for knowledge :*a mountain too High :*no I in team :*bad Judgement :*aji wo Kutta :*Lone wolf :*break tiMe :*No Man's Village :*just yOu and me :*corruPtion :*Questionable actions :*maveRick :*city eScape :*faTal error :*debUnked :*reckless braVery :*broken Wings :*time to relaX :*headY battle :*overZealous :*3C3C1D119440927 Estadísticas de juego *Objetos recogidos: 2371 *Número de muertes: 23 *Enemigos derrotados: 9212 *Objetos usados: 276 *Pirateos completados: 370 *Misiones sec. de androides: 100% *Misiones sec. de máquinas: 100% *Cuerpos reunidos: 281 *Cuerpos cargados: 33 *Oraciones recibidas: 0 *Cuerpos reunidos: 0 *Cuerpos reparados: 0 *Cuerpos dañados: 0 *Muertes por corrupción: *Cuerpos infectados: 1 *Cuer. infectad. sometidos: 0 *Récord arena (desierto): A2 - Nv: 99 Normal Derrotado: 131 *''Récord arena (ciudad anegada): A2 - Nv: 99 Normal Oleadas de enemigos: 7'' (récord no registrado) :*Matsuda y Sato derrotados. Datos *Archivos: 100% *Datos de la unidad: 100% *Tutoriales: 100% *Historias de armas: 100% *Libros de ilus.: 100% *Encic. de pesca: 100% *Novela: 100% *Programas de pod: 100% *Misiones compl.: 100% Tipo principal (chips de ampliación) Almacenam. usado: 127/128 *Chip de SO 2 *IU: Medidor de PV 2 *IU: Enfriamiento 2 *IU: Datos enemigo 2 *IU: Minimapa 2 *IU: Regis. texto 2 *IU: Puntos guard 1 *IU: Valor daño 3 *Crítico v2 7 *Laceración v7 25 *Adaptación v3◆ 7 *Metabolizador v6 16 *Autocura v2 7 *Autocura v5 13 *Evasión v1 6 *Evasión v3◆ 7 *Sobreacelerar v0◆ 4 Sobreacelerar v2 13 Autorrecoger 6 Tipo para la arena de Ciudad anegada (chips de ampliación) Almacenam. usado: 128/128 *Chip de SO 2 *IU: Medidor de PV 2 *IU: Datos enemigo 2 *Ofensiva v4 10 *Ofensiva v4 17 *Laceración v7 25 *Temeridad v0◆ 4 *Metabolizador v6 16 *Metabolizador v6 18 *Cura mortal v1◆ 5 *Autocura v5 13 *Sobreacelerar v6◆ 14 Arcade JUEGO DE PIRATEO: 48/48 Música favorita Lista de Drakengard NieR (NieR Gestalt / NieR RepliCant) Snow in Summer Hills of Radiant Winds Cold Steel Coffin Grandma The Wretched Automatons Song of the Ancients - Popola Gods Bound by Rules The Ultimate Weapon Deep Crimsom Foe Dispossession - Strings Yonah ~ Piano The Dark Colossus Destroys All Song of the Ancients - Hollow Dreams Kainé ~ Salvation Kainé ~ Escape Repose Song of the Ancients - Fate Shadowlord's Castle ~ Roar Emil ~ Karma Emil ~ Sacrifice Shadowlord Ashes of Dreams - New Shadowlord ~ White Note Remix NieR:Automata City Ruins ~ Rays of Light (Instrumental) City Ruins ~ Rays of Light (Dynamic / Vocals) Memories of Dust (Dynamic / Instrumental) Amusement Park (Dynamic / Vocals) A Beautiful Song Voice of No Return Grandma - Destruction Dark Colossus (Dynamic / Vocals) Wretched Weaponary (Medium / Vocals) Mourning Dependent Weakling War & War Crumbling Lies ~ Front Emil - Despair The Tower (Quiet / Vocals) The Tower (Dynamic / Vocals) The Sound of the End (Quiet / Instrumental) The Sound of the End (Dynamic / Vocal) Weight of the World - Inglés Weight of the World - Japonés Enlaces de mi interés LP de NieR (muy completa) Ciudad anegada DLC Misc Modelos NieR Modelos Automata Mods Automata (cambio de personaje) Diálogo beta entre Adán y 2B Memes & stuff :v Yoko Taro en su máxima expresión Y dicen de George R. R. Martin Ese Taro es un loquillo ¡Ya basta, Taro! Ya nadie puede parar a Taro NieR y su pandilla Hansel y Gretel Esa boca, Kainé Nier #1 dad ...O quizás no tan #1 dad Una Kainé salvaje apareció ¿Qué clase de pod es este? Mejor no invitar a Emil al Smash Bros. Kawaii NieR pals Chibi NieR Chibi NieR & Automata Lógica de 9S San Valentín NieR es un vicio NieR:Monopoly Random Time ¡Ha sido él! Los finales felices no son buenos finales Resorte pequeño usó Molinillo... No es muy eficaz Hackerman Invierno en el año 11945 Hay dos tipos de persona... Camas Cómo hablar con 9S Así funcionan los puntos de acceso Pobre Padre Servo Hack hug! Propuesta Emil y las lágrimas lunares Cuando la suerte no te acompaña Ese no era el momento, Pod 042 Maditos captchas La satisfacción de la derrota Steamed Hams but it's edited in the style of NieR:Automata ¡¿Las máquinas tienen emociones?! No hay otra explicación Los modos de 9S El secreto detrás del vendaje de los ojos Pescando en NieR:Automata Los sentimientos están prohibidos You spin me right round, baby, right round Cuando empiezas la saga por Automata y te acabas el juego Hablar de NieR es adictivo Game Over: Return of Speedstar I'm Jackass & this is Jackass Las decisiones de Automata Simplemente A2 ¿Quién ganaría? Los humanos son una mala influencia Kirby es un peligro El origen de los niños es traumático ¡Que no queremos decir de dónde vienen los niños! Me imaginaba esta escena... de otra forma :v NieRtale Here's Eve! Just because Well... fuck Dat ass Con una vez es suficiente Aplicable al primer NieR tras la nueva partida +. Escaleras, una bendición o una maldición No, no puedo No hay buen rollo entre 9S y 21O 9S es bipolar AATwoooooooooooooooooooooo JonTron también funciona aquí